


What Klaus Needs

by Secretblog1212



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Tickle fic, Tickling, i love them so much okay wow, ler Diego, reposted from my tumblr, ticklish klaus, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: just a cute tickle fic where Klaus is a need lee from the prompt; AHH THANK YOU FOR RESPONDING TO MY ASK ABOUT TICKLISH KLAUS!! 💓 i can try to give some ideas I’m not too good at it though so I’m sorry, also the one you said is super sweet and would be adorable! Using what you said maybe like Klaus is starting to annoy/tickle someone in hopes they’ll tickle him and they catch on?? Maybe he tickled Diego and then Diego figures out Klaus just wants tickles?? That would be so cute!! That’s all I’ve got baha but thank you so much if you could write it!! 💓





	What Klaus Needs

To put it plainly, Klaus was bored.

He had spent hours entertaining himself in his room, trying on all of his outfits and makeup. Ben and him had talked through all of their usual conversations already, from random ideas to conspiracy theories.

After a truly fulfilling debate on what truly defined a fruit Klaus took to wandering around the lonely house.

A few of his siblings were out doing their own things, Allison had booked a flight to go see Clair and to finally settle the public on her temporary disappearance. Luther was exploring the city for the first time in his life, finding everything he missed out on during his ‘out of the world’ journey. Klaus chuckled at his own thought.

The house was not empty though, he could hear Vanya playing her violin behind her door and practically skipped down the hall towards the serene music.

Vanya, she had slowly become more confident now that she had her siblings supporting her but seemed most at ease when he or Diego were around. Maybe it was because they had tried to defend her against Luther first, or she saw how they had all suffered most similarly compared to all the siblings paths. Klaus had been one of the siblings to not completely orstricise her during their childhood, they had shared many hours hiding away together until their Father found him and forbade their continuing friendship (not that it ever stopped them fully). Klaus was the disappointment of the Umbrella Academy, and his powers sometimes made him wish to trade places with the smaller girl. Was it better to have something and not be able to use it or to never have it in the first place?

He was shaken from his thoughts as the melody sped up within the room. She had been working on her control for weeks and while not always 100% she had gotten farther than Klaus had in decades.

He debated knocking on her door, maybe they could talk like they did when they were young, before puberty hit and he found a different outlet.

The music stopped and pages turned before another private performance began. As ,uch as Klaus would of loved to barge into the room and demand her attention he had, contrary to belief, some self restraint. Instead he walked back down the hall to his… smaller brothers room.

Klaus didn’t even think for a second before opening the door. Five sat on the floor, book propped up on his knees and didn’t give Klaus enough thought to look at him before sending him off with a quick “Not now, go find Diego or someone.”.

Klaus surprisingly didn’t put up much of a fight. He did throw a lovely bird to his brother carrying a kiss from the depths of his heart to his still distracted brother. Five did not react.

Shutting the door and heading further once more Klaus came to his other brothers room. Number Two. He did not bother to knock this time around either, much to Diegos annoyance.

“Diego, my buddy, my pal, mi hermano! Wanna hang? I’m bored to all shit and you never fail to entertain.”

Diego, who had been laying on his bed triedly scrolling through his phone, rubbed his temples. “Not now Klaus,” He sighed, truly looking dead tired. “I just got back from an overnight. All I want to do right now is sleep.”

“Oh come on. Just a little bit.” We never hang out anymore, y’know? What happened to the good old times?”

“Klaus please be quiet, I am going to take some headache pills then fall asleep for about a week, then we can do something.”

Klaus did not appreciate the refusal of his company. With Five it was expected but Diego normally would put up with him for at least a few hours.

“No fun…” Klaus whined. “I chose you Diego and I am not feeling the love-”

“Because there isn’t any.” Diego raised his eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

Klaus slapped a hand to his chest, agast with this treatment. “Excuse me? Have you been misleading me this whole time sir? The outrage! Complete blasphemy!”

Diego cringed at the volume, was Klaus always this loud? Diego didn’t know but he wasn’t going to wait to find out. He stood up and moved towards the ex- junkie, giving a playful poke to the ribs as he moved him outside his door, shutting it with a soft thus.

Klaus panicked, he knew Diego had seen him flinch, he had seen the smirk he was wearing before he shut his door. The best thing Klaus could think to do was walk back to his own room and think. He wasn’t expecting to feel anything ticklish,he hadn’t braced himself for it at all! But it hadn’t felt… bad? No, he kind of wished Diego would try again later but… no. No he needs to go to his room, he can just ask Ben, he would die of embarrassment if he went to Diego now.

And so he went to his room only to find Ben gone, wandering somewhere. He as left in silence with his thoughts switching back and forth on the exact feeling, repeating the tingles he felt over and over. His face was in flames, he knew exactly what he wanted but it wasn’t like he could comfortably just go and ask someone for.. that. No, That would get some looks.

Klaus was at the peak of his delima. He was never shy to ask about this type of thing before with his partners, and it wasn’t that he couldn’t ask he decided. He just wasn’t sure how any of his siblings would react, least of all Diego. Sure when they were kids they had tickle fights, at least when dear old dad wasn’t around, but now they were well into adulthood.

He had asked Ben a couple of times more recently but he was never able to hold focus for long. It only ended in making him more needy.

And so the craving began.

He couldn’t stop himself, never one for patience, so it was no surprise when he found himself marching over to Diego’s door only half an hour later, knocking before letting himself in.

Luckily the other boy was fully clothed and still on his phone. A pillow hit it mark against Klaus’ face before he could get a single word out.

“Rude.”

“What do you want?”

Klaus hummed to himself before deciding to stretch himself over his brothers lap , stomach up, not unusual behavior but this time with an ulterior motive. “Can’t I just want to spend quality time with my family?”

Said family sat up, hands laying innocently on Klaus stomach, unknowing of the mental screaming fit that ensued.

“It’s rarely that simple. I don’t know what you want me to do if you’re bored, I’m tired to you’re out of luck, go harass Five or something.”

Klaus did not move, he was so close but the words he anted to say would not come out. Instead he settled for, “Nah, He’s probably reading some book. BORING.I would much rath-” He stopped in shock.

Never one to keep his hands still, Diego had begun to drum his fingers over Klaus stomach.

Torture. Mean. Evil. Rude. Klause felt personally attacked.

Diego only tilted his head, “You ‘kay? Not acting yourself.”

Klaus cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah fine. Just um. Nothing. “ He said, barely able to force the words past his lips. He could practically feel himself vibrating, but Diego just gave him a skeptical look and his hands, his fucking hands kept horribly drumming along to some pop song.

Diego watched as Klaus sat stiffly, a blush slowly spreading across his cheeks as he fought an internal battle. Diego had realized what Klaus had wanted as soon as he practically threw himself over him. He used to do the same thing till they were deemed ‘Too old for childish nonsense number two and number four, stop that this instance.”

He could drag this out a bit longer though.

“So wha’cha want to talk about Klaus?”

Klaus wasn’t even sure if he could talk at this point. He could feel every bang of Diego’s fingers against his ribs, they were practically vibrating through his entire body. He knew he couldn’t last much longer.

Before he could think of something convincing to say Diego’s hands changed into claws, digging into his ribs. Klaus practically screamed at the unexpected change. Questions flew through his mind, how did he know? He thought he was being subtle. He wasn’t prepared yet!

“Ruhuhude!”

Diego felt his lips pull into a smile looking at his brother, it was the first time in a long time he had heard him truly laugh. The thing was, Klaus didn’t even try to pull away from the feeling besides the usual squirming, and even that seemed less intense.\

Klaus curled into a ball before frantically uncurling after a few seconds. His head tossed left and right.

God, he had forgotten how much he needed this. How fun and free it made him feel.

Diego decided it was time to switch spots, re experience his brothers ticklishness. Of course he remembered his worst spots, his hips and ribs, but he forgot how he would squeal if you lightly tickled over his belly, or cackle and kick when you went for his feet.

It only took minutes for Klaus to feel weak with laughter, he didn’t want it to stop though.

When he opened his eyes he saw Diego looking down at him , a smile across his face. He must of been waiting for Klaus to open his eyes because as soon as he did the teasing began, and boy did it start strong.

“Y’know, I forgot how much you liked this. I mean, you haven't’ told me to stop once or pulled away.”

Well shit. Klaus hadn’t even thought about masking how much he wanted it after it had started. It was much too late to salvage now. Instead he flung his head back and kept laughing. What else could he do? Deny what Diego already knew, he wasn’t Five. No, Diego was the one who used to tickle him most when they were kids, it would be dumb to think he wouldn’t remember. Why hadn’t he just gone to Five, at least then he (probably) wouldn’t of had thought Klaus was in desperate need to be destroyed by tickly fingers, he could of convinced him that the entire thing was his idea!

But now he had every coo and tease ever heard of being thrown at him. He knew that the words couldn’t attack him themselves but it sure felt like they were! Each sentence made the pokes and scribbles double in ticklishness. God was this Heaven or Hell? Klaus could only guess a mixture of both.

His face was bright red, both from laughter and embarrassment, but the fingers didn’t stop. In fact once found his wrist and pried his arm away from his body. Shit. Shitshitshit.

“Shihihihihit! Diehego Noho.”

“Awe, is it finally getting to be too ticklish for you Klaus? Because  
I could go for hours more. I think that would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

Klaus shook his head, hair a tangled mess, while trying to pull his now pinned arm down.

“What about this spot? I remember your armpits used to be pretty bad..”Diego said, he was so cocky and full of confidence that even just looking at him made Klaus tingle. His voice was smooth and almost patronizing in the best way possible.

Klaus couldn’t will himself to respond as his brother slowly brought his wiggly fingers down. All he could do was giggle and shake his head. A completely hopeless case.

“I’m not even touching you yet Klausy, why’re you laughing already?” can you feel it coming? I bet you can.”

Four felt his face getting impossibly redder. Then, when his eyes were squeezed tight and his face tucked into the crook of his elbow that wasn’t quite strong enough, Diego made contact.

Klaus screamed, there is no other way to describe what happened. He could hear Diego laughing after him but couldn’t make himself focus on much of anything except the fingers digging into his upper ribs and dancing in his hallows.

No matter what he tried, rolling over, kicking, rolling the other way, trying to pull his arm down, holding Diego’s wrist, even at one point trying to fling himself off the bed, he could not separate from the point of contact. He thought he was going to go mad, and he loved every second of it.

Diego’s hands found his hips next. Nope. nopenopefuckingnope.

This must of gave Klaus some super strength or something because he was suddenly able to rip his hand from Klaus grasp and hold on to his evil, cruel brothers wrists in hope of regaining some control.

Diego jst laughed some more. “Did you think I would forget your worst spot? How could I forget Number Four and his deadly ticklish hips?

Klaus felt himself getting more and more flustered, when they were young he could of been tickled from an hour and barely be phased, now he didn’t even know if he could last a second longer.

“Dihihiegoho! Noho- noho mohohohore. Ihihi canhan’t!”

“You can’t? I thought this was what you wanted Klausy?? Just a minute longer, then I’ll stop.”

Klaus wasn’t sure how he survived. He knew it was only a minute, literally. Diego counted down the seconds, but it had felt like an hour. By the time Diego removed him horrible, mean, absolutely rude fingers Klaus was wheezing for breath.

Diego moved to lay back down, “Next time you want tickled just ask, okay.” was the last thing he said as Klaus got his feet shakily under him.

Klaus did all but run out of the room. He could feel that there would be a lot more laughter filling the halls of the Umbrella Academy in the upcoming weeks. He didn’t feel any shame for being excited for it either.


End file.
